disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers of Wonderland
The Flowers of Wonderland who live near the White Rabbit's home are sentient beings who love to sing. They first appeared in Alice in Wonderland. Appearances Alice in Wonderland While Alice is chasing after the White Rabbit after being shrunk, she runs into a flower garden where she meets a large group of beautiful flowers. During Alice's attempt to befriend them, the children flowers exclaim they can sing, and they all want to sing about themselves, but the Red Rose (the leader) says they will sing "All in the Golden Afternoon" which is about all of themselves. After the song the flowers try to figure out what kind of flower Alice is. When Alice replies that she isn't a flower, they determine that she is a weed and change their attitude towards her, at which they chase her out of their garden violently. Alice tries to get her own back by telling them that she would pluck them all if she was her normal size, and two Daffodils respond by soaking her with water, sending her further away from the garden. They are not shown again for the rest of the film and cease to exist when Alice wakes up at the film's end. Alice in Wonderland Jr. In Alice in Wonderland Jr., there are only five flowers: Rose, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Petunia. They make up a typical girl-group called "The Golden Afternoon" and deny Alice's request to join the club because she is a "silly little uncool weed." Gallery ''Alice in Wonderland '' 16-field drawing - singing pansies screencap.jpg 16-field drawing - iris playing harp screencap.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3118.jpg|the Rose Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3066.jpg|Iris Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2999.jpg|Daisy Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Pansies Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3011.jpg|Tulips Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3015.jpg|Blue Bonnets Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3016.jpg|Violets Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3022.jpg|Calla Lily Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3024.jpg|Lily of the Vally Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3028.jpg|Sunflowers Alice-disneyscreencaps com-3030.jpg|Lilac alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg|Chrysanthemums alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3111.jpg|Morning Glories alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3531.jpg|Daffodils alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3148.jpg|Tiger Lily and Dandy Lion alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3339.jpg|White Rose alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|Thistle alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3356.jpg|Yellow Daisies alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3453.jpg|Rosebud alice-disneyscreencaps_com-3477.jpg|Sweetpeas alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg|Dandy Pup Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg|Alice with the Rose Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Alice with the Daisy Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-3435.jpg|Alice with the Iris alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3031.jpg|The Rose's introdution alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3036.jpg|"But of course we can talk my dear" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg|"If there's anyone worth talking to" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3043.jpg|"Or about" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3102.jpg|The Lily of the Valley begins to sing alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3167.jpg|The Daffodils playing withe the Bread-and-butterflies alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|The Tiger Lily cuddling up to the Dandy Lion alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg|The Rose swatting the Rocking-horsefly away alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3244.jpg|"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers or especially in the month of June" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg|"There's a wealth of happiness and romance all in the golden afternoon" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg|the Daisy playing with the bell flowers alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3306.jpg|the Iris playing with the harp alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|the Iris and the Daisy alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3499.jpg|"I think she's pretty" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3140.jpg|"Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg|The Rose and the Bread-and-butterflies alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg|"Do you suppose she's a wild flower" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.jpg|Alice with the Pansies alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3535.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3541.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3543.jpg|"Oh goodness" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3424.jpg|"What kind of garden do you come from" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3025.jpg|"Oh what nonsense, flowers can't talk" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg|"And we sing too" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3057.jpg|"Would you like to hear tell it to the tulips" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3063.jpg|"We know about the shy little violets" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3068.jpg|"oh no, not that old thing" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg|"Lets do Lilly of the valley" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg|"Girls" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3084.jpg|"We shall sing Golden Afternoon" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg|"That's about all of us" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3341.jpg|"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|"Or especially in the month of June" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3368.jpg|"There's a wealth of happiness and romance" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3372.jpg|"All in -" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3419.jpg|"Thank you my dear" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg Concept Art and other Artwork Model sheet 350-8022 flower suggestions iris white rose blog.jpg Model sheet 350-8021 flower suggestions daffodils lilies tulips blog.jpg Model sheet 350-8019 flower suggestions pansies daisies blog.jpg Model sheet 350-8018 flower suggestions morning glory, violets, dandelion, tiger lilies blog.jpg White rose cel blog.jpg Tulip cel blog.jpg Iris cel blog.jpg English welcom black puzzle -3 the garden of live flowers blog.jpg Pansies drawing blog.jpg 16-field drawing - singing pansies blog.jpg 16-field drawing - iris playing harp layout drawing blog.jpg clipaliceflower.gif clipalicerose.gif 5185656635_100b767237.jpg 5186258412_ef6af3a873.jpg 5186258524_bd9319e969.jpg German bluchert verlag book flowers 640.jpg Tumblr n7hjw8sLZh1tp16gjo1 r4 500.png IMG 3264.jpg English valentine birthday card - white rabbit - front blog.jpg English valentine birthday card - king of hearts - ftont blog.jpg English valentine birthday card - dinah - inside blog.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Plants Category:Bullies Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters